Example embodiments relate to a ring assembly and/or a chuck assembly having the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. In general, semiconductor devices may be fabricated by various semiconductor fabrication processes such as deposition, ion-implantation, photolithography, and etching processes. Some of the semiconductor fabrication processes are performed using plasma produced from a process gas. To increase uniformity in density of the plasma used in the semiconductor fabrication processes, an edge ring provided around a chuck body may be used in a substrate processing system.